Entwives Journey
by bballgrl123223
Summary: All is peaceful after Sauron's defeat, the Fellowship's lives seem to have taken a turn for the better, but as the drama dwindles down, a forgotten promise resurfaces. How far will Merry and Pippin go to keep to their word?
1. Welcome to the Shire

Entwives Journey

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

It was another luxurious day in the shire. The sun illuminated the land, making the crops, and hills glow. Hobbits strolled along the many paths, laughing and smiling as most hobbits tend to do. The smell of pie drifted along the road, drawing even the most reluctant of hobbits to the Took's door. Diamond Took made by far the best carrot pie in all the West Farthing, and you'd be a cracknob not to think so.

Peregrin Took loved her pastrys, but every now and again you would hear hushed whispers on how he _was _a cracknob. Well not that he minded the nickname, it made him laugh, and that was always a good thing. He enjoyed being different, and that was a good thing since he topped the other hobbits by at least one foot. How he became this size was not a mystery, after all the journey of the four hobbits was well know around the Shire. Pippin, as his close friends called him, would never let them forget it.

It had been ten years since the final phase of their long journey had come to a close. Frodo had chosen to live amongst the elves, which seemed to escape the fickle minds of the Shire inhabitants. 'Just like Bilbo that one. No just like all the other crazy Bagginseses.' Not that his kin minded that much, from what Pippin heard, they were living quiet nicely in Frodo's old burrow. Ten years of peace and happiness, but for Pippin, the years had dragged by slowly.

Not that he didn't like his new life in the shire, he was one of the best known blokes from here to the Southern Marshes! But fame was never his aspiration, adventure was. Diamond had tried to pull him into her way of thinking, and like most others that was that life in the shire was the best thing anyone could wish for. Pippin normally went along with this train of thought until he remembered his old friends. He rarely saw Sam anymore, though Merry and Estella paid frequent visits to his home.

But sadly those weren't Pippins only friends, and the memory of the others always reminded him of the good old days. Those days were fearful yes, but still the journey of the Fellowship would always linger with him, and his heart would always lie in adventure. Aragorn had become what everyone wished in a great king, Gimli and Legolas were touring all of Middle Earth, Frodo and Gandalf were far away in the land of the elves. Everyone's lives had separated, never again to be reforged.

Yes he missed his old friends, he would give anything to see them again, but with everyone so spread out, he knew the chances of that weren't likely. Pippin dreamed of returning to Gondor, of heading proudly into the city he had once protected. Though Diamond didn't nurse this silly fantasy, and he knew he could not leave her.

Today was one of the boring days, where the minutes seemed to stretch into hours, and everything stood still. Pippin sat staring out into the fields of his homeland, dreaming yet again of something he could never have.

"Peregrin Took! Why do I always find you sulking the day away, when you could be out, having a good time." His wife's curt tone chided him and he looked away ashamed. "In case you have forgotten your still young, you should save this kind of behavior for when you become as old as your gaffer!" Pippin ran his hands through his long golden brown curls, trying to find someway to get his wife back on his good side.

"Now don't you give me any sass Mr. Took, you need to be out and about on a day like today!" Pippin tried to disagree, but of course as always Diamond shoved away any retorts he could make. "Away with ye now, go see Merry if you must, tell Estella I said 'hello'. Off we you, off, off!"

Pippin found himself being shoved out the door, he turned around just as the round door slammed in his face. He grumbled something at the door, something sounding like an explanation.

"You do know the doors not going g to answer, right?"

Pippin turned around shocked by the sound of the voice. "Sam? Could it be?" A smile made its way on Pippins face as he ran down the cobblestone walkway to his friend. Laughing he hugged his old friend, "Finally made your way down to West Farthing? About time, I'd've thought you were long dead my friend." He laughed again.

Sam was about to reply, when something sounded in the distance. "It sounds like some lass just got the spooks." Sam said, scratching his head in confusion.

Pippin laughed, long and hard, not stopping to answer Sam's questioning look. Finally after Pippin finished his fit, he wiped the tears from his eyes as he pointed to the distance. Along the curving path Sam could just make out the tall figure bouncing this way and that, almost dancing along the road. As he got closer, Sam could make out the features that told who the whooping fellow was. "Well I'll be darned, if it isn't Merridoc!"

Merry spotted them and sent out another squeal like sound. He was still a good few yards away, but both hobbits could feel the anticipation radiating off him. It seemed he couldn't wait to give them the news, and began yelling out gibberish. As he got closer, he sped up, now yelling something that shocked both waiting hobbits.

"Entwives! Entwives! Oh Pip we forgot! We forgot! We made a promise and we forgot! Entwives! Entwives."

…**..Ok please review, I love constructive criticism. Since this is my first fanfic, I would love the advice… thanks ;) **


	2. The Forgotten Promise

_Declaimer: I own nothing……_

**Chapter 2**

**A promise forgotten**

Pippin stumbled back, his mind reeling. How had he forgotten something as important as that? The Ents had been so kind to them, and helped rid them of Saruman. Treebeard had asked so little of them, yet the one thing he did ask, had been completely forgotten! How foolish he must look now!

Pippin was so lost in thought he didn't notice when a sweat soaked Merry trotted up to meet them. Sam seemed just as shocked as Pippin, but there was confusion in his eyes. Merry sighed as he leaned against the old worn gate. "En..t..www..ii..ve.s…." he trailed off, still exhausted from his run.

Sam looked around at both faces, a smile creeping up on his face. "Let me guess, the famous duo is back to their charades?" He chuckled to himself, he for one had not forgotten their past antics. For once Merry and Pippin did not crack a smile. Exchanging stricken glances, they both took on a look of shame. Pippin slid to the ground, shaking his curl topped head.

"How could we forget? Merry, you do know this proves the rumors are true! We are nothing but a duo of cracknobs, how could we forget." He began banging his head against the rough wood of the fence, and started chanting "stupid, stupid, stupid.."

Sam stood dumbfounded at both hobbits, his earlier humor vanishing. Merry tried to explain between gasp, but he had run a good way, and his energy needed to rekindle. Diamond appeared in the doorway, her eyes sharp. "There now Pip, your friends have come to rescue you." Her gaze inspected Sam and Merry. "Come now don't just stand there, go now, do whatever a bunch of hobbits like yourselves like to do." All three hobbits nodded in unison, Diamond of Long Cleeve was not someone to disagree with.

Pippin lifted himself to help Sam with the process of moving Merry, who had taken to stumbling along the path. Sam tried to question his friends, but received only small gasps, and mumbles for his efforts. "You two astound me. Really, not even kidding, you really do. If only Mr. Frodo was here to see you two now." He burst into laughter, "You both have the look of a small child when it knows it did something bad."

And so they did, Pippin eyeing the ground shyly, trying his best to look sorry, Merry sticking out his lower lip as though the realization that he had messed up shocked him. Both wore a look of shame, but behind that was a budding excitement. The trio walked a ways before stopping under a large apple tree. Merry fell to the ground, happy to be off his feet. Soon Pippin joined them, while Sam's knowing gaze searched their expressions.

"Going to tell me what all the excitement is? Or do I need to bring in your wives?" Both Merry and Pippin traded looks of horror, the last thing they needed was to be laughed at by their spouses. "That's what I thought. Now what in Striders name, has caused this ruckus?"

Merry nudged Pippin. Since Merry had remembered what it was in the first place it was Pippins turn to do something. "Well you remember back when we got ourselves lost in Fangorn Forest?" Sam nodded, waving Pippin on. "Good, then you also know we met Treebeard?" Sam nodded again, after all who could forget the giant tree-man, he had popped out of legends, just as Frodo and Sam were traveling through theirs. "He told us a story, of their past…. And even hinted to us what would happen to them in the future.

Pippin stopped his speech, looking out at the stretch of land around them. Merry, who had finally calmed down, began again after a brief silence. "They have walked this earth for many, many years, but they were not alone. The womenfolk…. Entwives they were called, lived with them. They lived in harmony, until the Entwives became fed up with their husbands adventurous ways."

"The Entwives wanted somewhere to stay, somewhere where they could plant all sorts of things, and live in happiness. Of course the Ents ignored them, but that kind of drove them over the edge. One day the Ents realized they were gone, and ever since they haven't seen a trace of where the Entwives wandered."

Merry sighed, "When we talked about the Shire, Treebeard thought this would make just the place the Entwives would love to live in. Of course the way he told his story was far better, but that is basically the gist of things." Merry looked away trying to remember what in the world had made him forget. Of course they had had their share of drama when they returned, but he shouldn't have forgotten. The future of the Ents depended on the Entwives, without them, the Ent population would die off, and the last of the great legends with them.

Sam shook his head, "Your right on two things, one: You are both the lords of the cracknobs, and two: Their future lies in your… somewhat incapable hands."

"Incapable?" Pippin cried out offended. "We could find them, it just slipped our mind right Merry?"

"Right!" Merry chimed in. They flashed each other devious smiles.

"And what makes you two think you can handle such a mission? You'll be alone, and you won't even know where to start!"

"We'll search the whole Shire!"

"Up and down, under and over every rock and tree!"

"Through every field, and forest!"

Sam gave a dramatic sigh. "Alls well with talk, but if there was any sign of these Entwives, we'd've found them. And neither of you is doing anything, while you sit there jabbering. Are you going to do this or not? It'll be hard, you know you'll have to leave the Shire, and your families. It will be dangerous, and old Strider won't be there to save you."

"Like we ever needed Strider" Pippin scoffed.

Merry cuffed Pippin over the head. "You should use whatever bit of brain you have stored up there before you say such of your king." Pippin scowled but nodded sadly.

"I was almost feeling brave for a minute there Merry, way to ruin it!" Pippin gave a fake sob.

Sam coughed "Are you two done yet? I f you really want to do this, you'll need to set off right away, no time to waste." He shoot both of them disapproving looks. "You've already wasted who knows how many years on forgetfulness. "

Pippin gulped, "We can't just leave, not right off!"

Merry elbowed him, "What happened to being brave, we made Treebeard a promise, and we're going to keep it!" Standing he looked around the shire, "Everything's good here, and with luck we won't be long. Diamond will understand, from what my Estella tells me, she knows you've been needing something to liven your sprits."

"Come on then the both of you, it's about time to be heading out, and you'll want to make for Bree soon. I'm sure you'll find some kind of path to follow."

"We're not dogs!" Pippin muttered to himself.

Sam turned his head to look back, "Of course not, dogs are a heck of a lot smarter." Merry laughed, then slowly realized what he meant.

"Hey!"

"Hurry Up!"

"But…."

"But nothing hurry up!"

Sighing Pippin and Merry followed slowly behind Sam, grumbling to themselves.


	3. Makings of a Journey

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

**Chapter 3**

**Makings of a Journey **

It didn't take long for the hobbits to make their way through Bywater, and to Sam's own burrow. His crops were growing tall, covering the path to his door. He smiled fondly at the plants, checking every now and again at each one. Pippin and Merry looked around in wonder. They had know Sam was a gardener, but never before had they imagined his work could turn into so much beauty.

Pinks, and yellows, and all sorts of spring colors could be spotted among the buds in his garden. The sweet aroma of the flowers wafted towards them, making Sam sigh in happiness. A golden mop could faintly be seen trotting through the jungle of colors, if they had not been paying attention, Pippin and Merry would have guessed it was just another exotic flower.

"Elanor, dearest, please don't mess with the plants." Sam's strained tone, fought on the verge of anxiety. Pippin and Merry fought to control themselves, as Sam steadily made his way to the youngster. Somehow they couldn't believe Sam's attachment towards the plants, he seemed to almost faint if something went wrong.

It almost became a game to watch Sam find the small hobbit among the plants. They rose so tall, it was almost impossible to make out their figures. Once Sam had waded into the maze, he was lost to Pippin and Merry. Every once in a while you could see a curled blond head bob up and down, but it quickly vanished back beneath the greenery. Of course the on looking hobbits were having a good jest in Sam's expense, but soon the sun began to show it's decent, and Merry and Pippin knew they should be off, should have been off.

They made there way to the door, careful to miss any stray roots, knowing full and well by now, Sam would not falter to hurt them for messing up his perfected haven. Knocking twice they stepped back, and soon enough Rose's small figure stood before them. She dusted off flour covered hands and gave the two hobbit's a small smile. "Why look who we have here! Sam will be so surprised!."

She called out Sam's name, but Pippin and Merry were already explaining there problem. Of course this was all spit out in a mixed jumble, and Rose understood very little of what was said. Though she did hear Sam's catcalls from out in the front yard, and sighed. "He always finds himself in some trouble or another." Rose too waded into the garden, and for a minute Pippin and Merry wondered if she too would become lost.

However, no matter how much time Sam spent tending to the flowers, Rose herself knew the twist and turns of the homemade maze. In less than a minute she came out carrying the baby hobbit. "Sam, dear, I've got her, everything's fine. We'll be in the house when you get out, do be careful." She trotted passed Merry and Pippin, beckoning them in.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, knowing my husband it might be a wee bit before he comes in." Rose laughed to herself, then walked towards the kitchen, softly chiding the baby in her arms. "You know how your da gets, he's going to be a mess when he comes back."

Pippin and Merry took a seat what they figured was the den. It was a small, but cozy room, and Merry and Pippin soon felt calmed in the still quaint house. It was far from elegant, but for a hobbit it was just right. Rose soon returned, with a ready smile, and three mugs of cider. "Now what brings you chaps to our humble home?"

Pippin started the tale, remembering it was his turn to explain, and this time Rose picked up the main point of his speech. "So you'll be needing supplies eh? That shouldn't be to hard to muster up, I knew my Sam might be wanting to go out adventuring and the like again, so I didn't put away all his tools." Without waiting for a reply she sped off to collect there supplies. Pippin and Merry were shocked at the brisk pace with which Rose lived. "Things are sure strange around these parts." Merry muttered, and after a brief discussion on the matter, they both decided it was better this way. The last thing they needed was to be asked to many questions, many of which they themselves did not know the answer.

It was a while before they felt the need to strike up a conversations, but of course both hobbits hated silence. "Merry do you think we're being rash? I mean we don't know where we're going, and Sam's right, Strider won't be there to help us this time. I'm not saying we should put it off, but really are we prepared enough?"

"We have to do this now Pip, or we're likely to forget, or rather scare ourselves out of it." Pippin was saved a reply by Sam's reappearance at the door. He was out of breath, as though he himself had just been in a fight with on of his many plants. Merry mentioned this, and was rewarded with a harsh glare.

"Of there you are dear, do sit, I've found everything they need." Rose's return could not have been better planned, and somehow all the hobbits wondered if she in fact had timed it. Her hands were filled with various things, some looking unused, others ancient. She set her load on the floor, sighing with relief. The supplies consisted of, pots and pans, rope, a cloak of elfish design, a sack, food, goatskin pouches for water, blankets, plus two blades that were oddly familiar.

"Sam this can't be! Our old swords! How…."

"No need for the questions, there here now, and you can feel free to use them." Sam looked away but they could tell the attention was causing him to blush. "Sorry there's only one cloak, Mr. Frodo took his, and I'm sure you two haven't still got yours." Merry and Pippin looked sadly at the floor. Of course another thing they had lost.

"The two of you are just the same!" Rose laughed, bringing back the relaxed feeling into the room. "Now you should be off, after all this is an important mission. I do wish I could send you off with a meal, but Sam says its urgent, so you must be off. I'll go fetch you a snack to take with you." She rushed off, leaving Sam staring after her wistfully.

Merry and Pippin stood, their joints aching from sitting so long. "Thanks again Sam." They both said as they made there way to the door, picking up their supplies as they went.

"Not a problem at all, I'm glad to see some of the Fellowship out and about." Sam poured a load of coins in a sack and shoved it at Merry. Merry looked back dumbstruck.

"Sam I can't take that!" Sam shrugged and tossed it to Pippin, who off guard caught it in the air.

"You'll need the money, you don't think I'd send you off poor." They both began to protest, but Sam stopped them with a raised hand. "I'm the one who gets to tell your wives where you ran off too, remember, I think I might get a reward for sending you off myself." He chuckled to himself before herding them out the door.

Rose met them at the gate, four sacks of food in her hands, added to the loaf of bread, and mugs of cider, she was already holding on too. The weight of so much to carry began to wear down on the two, but years of training had taught them to deal with the weight. They carefully picked up their snack, and in minutes had devoured it. They had forgotten lunch, and tea, and first dinner was soon approaching. Rose only laughed as they handed her back the empty mugs.

Giving each of them a light kiss on the cheek she bid them her farewells before heading back into the house. Sam stared after her only a moment before turning back to his friends. "I once would have given anything to follow you two, but I see now this was never my mission. I have a family here, as do you, but my Rose needs me, and your wives are slightly more understanding." Pippin and Merry scoffed, but Sam continued. "You two not only have a promise to your Ents, but to your friends and families. Return back safe, if you both get yourselves killed, I'll be the one here with two raging wives, and I know that's the last thing you'd want for your Sam."

Pippin and Merry nodded solemnly. They clasped hands with Sam, reassuring him they would return. They turned to the road and began their journey, to peril or triumph neither knew, but adventure was eminent that they could tell. They followed the winding path towards the Old Forest and Bree, never once looking back.

They could no longer see Sam's burrow, but a cry sounded to them, loud and clear. "We don't want you if you come home empty handed!"

Pippin and Merry cast one last glance back to Sam, his figure all but an outline in the distance, then continued on, still laughing to themselves.

**This chapter is fairly long, sorry if I bored you to death, thanks for the reviews :)**


	4. Path to Bree

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

**Chapter 4**

**Path to Bree**

Pippin and Merry began their journey slowly, both trying to put off the encroaching feeling of dread. How were two hobbits going to find the long lost Entwives? They had no training in the ways of tracking, and if the Ents themselves could find no trace of their kin, how were they to succeed?

Though each knew they couldn't give up, it would be against every moral they had ever made, and both knew what was at stake. Neither mentioned it, but both could see the pain in Treebeards eyes when he talked about his lost love. He hadn't hid the fact that she was always on his mind, even when they were descending on Isanguard, they knew Treebeard's thoughts were with his wife.

Fimbrethil, they even remembered her name. They could almost imagine the her beauty, after all they had heard all they needed to know, from those few words Treebeard had spoken. It was not the quantity of what he said, but the feeling and emotion that had poured out of each one. The songs of the Elves only outlined the pain and sorrow of the Ents, only summarized the basic history.

Pippin and Merry had a feeling nothing could truly sum up what the Ents themselves felt. Did they blame themselves for loosing the Entwives? Treebeard and spoken with an edge of guilt in his voice. The hobbits knew no matter how perilous, or futile their quest was in the end, they had to try, had to give everything they had, if only for the sake of their old friend.

For they would not, could not, let their friend wither away unknowing of what the fate of his wife was. That was asking to much of the poor tree Sheppard, and neither of them could bare the thought.

So they trudged onward, trying to douse the thoughts of despair. They met other hobbits, but were not questioned on why they were so far from their homes. They were heading in the general direction of Buckland, where Merry's home dwelt, but the fact they carried a load of equipment was enough to at least raise some suspicion.

They pinned it on the fact no one _wanted_ to know, after all they weren't exactly the most liked of all hobbits, and so most just left them to their business.

"You know Pip, I remember the first time we left the Shire. We had to leave so quickly, but that was because of the wraiths after us."

Pippin nodded slowly, he would never forget the fear that crawled up his back at the very knowledge they were near. "But everything was so different then, we were still young, and clueless to what had been going on."

Merry laughed, a low deep chuckle, "You know I think those were the good old days, when we were traveling with friends. Never mind the fact that we didn't know the path ahead of us, but just the excitement of it all, and the longing of peace, was enough to keep us going." Sighing he look at the rising moon, "I wish it was like that now. I wish Frodo and Sam could go with us, and that Strider would be behind us, just like the old times."

Pippin agreed with a nod, they both missed their friends, but unlike the others they didn't have everything they wanted. Truth be told neither knew what they wanted. It had been ten long years since they saw their friends together, but they knew they couldn't visit them, for fear of leaving their families.

And so they trotted along, their thoughts swimming in the history of the Ents. But the thought of the impossible mission only grew stronger still.

But something tougher then that grew inside the two hobbits, something beyond the thoughts of the other folk in the Shire, their devotion to their friend, and the small hope that the Entwives were still alive. Though it was unrecognized at the time, the hobbits began to trust in each other more then they ever had, because this time it wasn't the Fellowship's journey, no it was _their_ journey.

So as they made their way to the base of the Old Forest, they came across a deep knowledge that maybe they had always known. They could not return without something, without some inkling of where the Entwives were. Sam's words returned to them, but this time it was not a joke, it was the truth. Of course their families would accept them back, but Merry and Pippin could never live with themselves knowing they had come back without anything of use.

They would find them, or die trying. The Ents deserved their undivided effort, and that was what they would give.

So the two hobbits bravely took the first steps of what would become their journey, their tale, their legacy.

**Ok just clearing up some of the questions, but yes Tolkien did say that the Entwives did vanish never to return in the battle of the Last Alliance, but I do believe he hints many times that there are in fact still some left. As when Sam and Ted argue over what his cousin Hal really saw in the North Moors. So maybe there was more to the Entwives story, so that is the base for my fanfic. Hope that clears things up ;) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Forest of Recollection

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Forest of Recollection**

Pippin and Merry discussed a great number of things while tromping through the forest. They talked about the latest in Hobbiton gossip, the new trends, the upcoming feast and weddings. Most of all they talked about the crop season, and how each farmer was handling this precious time of year. They tried anything to keep away the daunting horror of the forest.

After a rather lengthy period of silence, Pippin let out a shaky laugh. "Come on Merry, we've been this way before remember? I bet its just all these years living the soft life, that's got us spooked." Merry nodded, but his face had turned pale, and unreadable. They both clearly remembered the fear of their first time traveling through the forest.

Somehow the fact that they had survived haden't cheered them up, but it was the fastest way to Bree. "Pip, I was wondering, why are we going to Bree? After all we won't find anything there, Bree's not exactly Entwive material you see." He was getting nervous and his voice shook with the effort to remain calm.

"Well you see, Bree is, well, um, good question." He pondered it for a minute, shaking his head and muttering to himself in mock argument. "I guess we could ask around and see if we find anything of interest, but other then that, it would be a good resting place." They trudged on in silence, both thinking along the same lines.

Merry had tried to save this option, but knew he must speak up. "Maybe, um since we have no set path, we could erm, look around here, for a bit. It is an old forest, and maybe the Entwives would choose to stay around these parts." He looked away, fearing the look in his friends eyes. It was just as well that he did, because Pippin sent him a look of pure horror at the idea. He didn't want to spend another night in this forest, he was already dreading the one that was soon approaching them.

No matter how much he hated the idea, he knew it was reasonable, after all they were looking for trees, and this was a forest of them. But what neither remembered was that the Entwives did not want a forest, they wanted gardens, and would have been more likely to be spotted near the heart of the Shire, then at the forlorn edges of the land.

So the hobbits walked on, now knowing their time here had lengthened. Silence should have surrounded them, the soft thuds of their feet should have echoed around the think trees, but somehow whispers carried on the wind, like the whole of the forest was in a conversation about the travelers. Pippin and Merry kept to themselves, knowing full and well the mystery of the forest, and how even this close to the shire, danger still dwelt.

"You think we should have made for the Bonfire Glade?" They had at first disowned this plan, thinking it would sidetrack them, and feeling brave and rash, as though they could navigate through this tight maze. Of course their stupidity had dawned on them now. Without Sam's sense, and Frodo's leadership, the two had gotten themselves lost. Not that it mattered, getting lost in this forest was something that was easily achieved, getting out was the big feat.

"I dunno, maybe." Neither of the hobbits would admit that they were lost, somehow that seemed so obvious, that if they mentioned it, the decorum they had worked so hard to muster, would just fall apart.

A deep throaty snarl, made both hobbits jump, it sounded again, overpowering the other weak sounds throughout the trees. It seemed to be beckoning others to it, well whatever it was. Both hobbits quaked in fear. Had they drawn this beast to them? Was it, in fact, a beast? How foolish for them to think the world was safe with Sauron gone. The noise evaporated just as quick as it had come, leaving the hobbits to their shudders. They knew it had not left, but maybe had taken a side route to recruit others.

They wondered how they had ever made it through this forest, maybe it was just some wicked dream. No the memory was clear now, they had been aided in their mission! By oh, what was his name, the cheery fellow…..Bombadil. Yes that was it, Tom Bombadil. Merry smiled, his fear fading, soon enough they would be in the comforting home of their old friend, safe away from the dangers of this haunted wood.

He gave them a verse to say, to sing when they were in need, oh what was it. It was on the tip of their tongues, but always a gap away from total remembrance. They tried out a few phrases, but none fit, none hit the right key.

This continued for many hours, just the two hobbits, sitting alone in the forest, ignoring everything but each other, and their own thoughts. They would jump each time one of them had an idea, and then sigh when they found it was wrong. Oh how their memory bothered them, however did they remember the darn thing in the first place. The moon was at its peak when they finally gave up.

Again the memory of the other companions rushed back into their minds. Ah yet another reason to why they shouldn't have come alone, haden't they been told they caused noting but trouble for the Fellowship. Just a duo of misfits more the like.

Then out of nowhere Pippin began to hum, a soft melody that drifted through the trees, as though time itself had frozen to hear the words once sung under the very same sky.

"_O! Wanderers in the shadowed land_

_despair not! For though dark they stand,_

_all woods there must be end at last,_

_and see the open sun go past:_

_the setting sun, the rising sun,_

_the day's end, or the day begun._

_For east or west the woods must fail….."_

Yes they remembered, the tune, the lyrics, the singer. Frodo had made that song to encourage them to go on, though at the time it had no effect, but now, looking under the canopy of trees, this song held more inspiration, then maybe it ever had held before. They did not know which way was which, the path never ending among the trees, but they would continue on, for there was always a way out.

They would not enlist help, they would do it by themselves. Though a meeting with their friend was eagerly wanted, they knew no easy path could be taken. So was the result of their procrastination, so was the price they would pay. This was their journey, and they must make it their own. Help would not be unwelcome, but they would do all they could before taking short cuts.

Pippin stood, a new determination in his eyes, he gave a loud cry, almost as strong as those of warriors as battle called to them. The trees shook, he would have liked to think from his voice, but the truth was his loud call had woken some of the more wicked trees, and being awoke did not please anyone of them. The roots in the ground vibrated, as the trees began to howl and sway.

Merry and Pippin took the hint, and in seconds they had taken off across the forest, making their way to somewhere they hoped would be an exit. The trees pushed themselves back and forth, shocking both hobbits, but they did not stop, but rushed onward towards the sound of a river, flowing strongly against rocks. Never did they see the water, but afterwards both knew it had been a sign, from who they did not know, but it lead them through the trees.

They were not alone, no the voices of the forest, once faint were now strong, a steady rhythmic beat. The two ran like no hobbit has ever had a mind to run, fear spurring their haste. Visions of lifted roots, and sharp branches seemed to hurl themselves at the two, but somehow they were never touched nor harmed, fear itself, and exhaustion were the only pains.

In a blur the trees disappeared to form hills, and grass, though the two stricken hobbits did not notice, on they ran, until breath would not come, and their bodies incapability's caught up with them.

In the distance they could hear a soft "hrm hrm" almost like laughter. They could no longer see the trees of the Old Forest, but the darkness of the shaded moon seem to be cause enough for that. They had no idea how far they had run, but it was far into to make each hobbit double over, gasping for air, there was never quiet enough.

It was long before either one of them could speak, let alone breathe straight. Both laid still in the wispy grass, gazing up into the darkened sky.

"Pip?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't think those were Entwives."

"Yeah… me neither."

**A good friend told me that I would not be allowed to go through the Old Forest, without some hint of drama in the mix of things. That helped in making this chapter, do I hope I didn't mess it up too much… Thanks so much for baring with me ;)**


	6. Hills of Choices

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Hills of Choices**

Pippin and Merry awoke the next morning with a nasty surprise. Their leg muscles seemed to have given up, numbing themselves with cramps. They both groaned with the effort of rising to their knees. The run last night came fresh to their minds, and each traded disgusted looks. One thing was for sure, they wouldn't be able to travel today, not with their bodies on a hiatus.

Pippin combed through his curly locks trying to make something positive out of this situation. He smiled and opened his mouth the say something cheerful, but Merry interrupted with a flash of his hands.

"Don't even try, I'd rather not raise my spirits just now. Give me time, just now I would like to complain."

Pippin nodded, knowing that nothing could really sugarcoat their situation. Grimacing he realized that he had caused their pain, another mistake on his part. Something told him he wasn't a very good asset to the team if he always messed up in some way or another.

As if sensing Pippins downcast mood, Merry gave a sad effort at a smile. "Come on now lets not get too down on ourselves, I mean we did get out by ourselves, and who knows maybe we would still be wandering around today if not for that. Sure we had to pay a price for it, but by tomorrow I am sure we'll be better."

"Nice try, but its not helping. You just said you wanted time to mourn the loss of another day's travel." Pippin pointed out with a nod, "And I'm the reason, shall I list my other screw ups for you?" He began naming times off his fingers, slowly recounting events from their journey.

"You know Pip?" Merry asked when Pippin seemed to tire of his speech.

"Yes Merry?"

"You really are a screw up."

"Gee thanks Merry."

"What are friends for?" He leaned back into the grass and laughed. "Come on and give it up Pip, we all made mistakes, you weren't the only one. If you keep continuing this way your going to get a headache."

Pippin scowled, but rubbed his head, feeling a growing pain.

"See?"

Pippin's only reply was a growl.

They sat in silence for most of the morning, rubbing their legs, trying to bring back some feeling other then soreness. They managed to round up a measly breakfast, not having the strength to do much more then that.

The Barren Downs ran for miles around them, letting them see how far they had still yet to go. And to think they had started this mission with a good amount of confidence, now among the lonely hills, it seemed to occur to them both that Bree might not be the best option. Neither said anything though, not wanting to admit they went in the wrong direction, and would have to backtrack through the forest.

"You know Pip, after we go to Bree, we might want to head farther east."

"Why's that?"

"I dunno, just seems like if the Entwives were driven out of their homes, they would move farther east, not west, maybe they went to Mirkwood."

"Not likely."

"But do we have any better leads?"

"The Shire!"

"Pip?"

"Yeah?"

"We just left the Shire."

"Oh…yeah." Merry cuffed his friend on the back of the head.

"If we come back with nothing, we can always retry the Shire."

"That sounds good."

"Really? No arguments whatsoever?"

"Well I figured since I mess things up so much, mostly with my sense of right and wrong, I might change that. See, if I think its right, its most likely wrong, and if I think something is wrong its most likely right. So if I disagree, it means that it will probably be the right choice." Pippin smiled, proud of his conclusion.

Merry shook his head, "Sounds too complicated for me."

"And that's what separates the slow hobbits, from the intelligent ones." He lifted his nose proudly.

"Thanks for calling me smart Pip."

"No problem Merry." He laid back, staring out over the green-yellow sea of grass. He closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to come. It was only later that he realized how Merry had tricked him.


	7. Pints of Joy

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Pints of Joy**

The morning of the next day came slower then either thought. Spending a whole day resting would have pleased other hobbits, but Pippin and Merry were no ordinary hobbits, and the Barren Downs was not a place to stop at. Of course it topped the Old Forest by many lengths, but with the ghost rumored to wander the plains, and other mysterious creatures strolling about, you could never be sure of your safety.

They tried to make an early start, but were forced into stretching their muscles, which, though somewhat better, did not like the idea of functioning. It took them so long to get up on their feet, that they realized breakfast was closing in on them. So rather then wait until later, they chose to eat now.

After much procrastination, and a few mumbled excuses, the two were finally on their way. They had discussed the day before, Pippins part in the journey, and had figured out a nice schedule for things. If Pippin did anything stupid, or utterly chaotic, they were bind his hands, or his feet, or his mouth. Depending on what limb he used to cause the problem. After that they should be fine.

Merry thought Pippin was a little too enthusiastic about being handicapped, but he guess Pippin was as eager to prove himself a hero as any other.

The Downs were cold, holding in the chill of winter between their hills. They wondered if the breeze was cause by ghost, and not by weather, but when Pippin decided to say something about the matter, Merry reminded him of the binds, and he went quiet.

Pippin thought he was acting like a trained bear, like those he had seen in Gondor, performing among the other artist. This thought amused him, as he wondered what indeed he would look like, with pounds of fur on him.

Merry thought about the time ahead, and the questions he would be ready to ask, all in all, better thoughts then the ones Pippin was nursing. Not that Merry had grown more responsible, but with years of taking care of Pippin, at his back, he had to pick up something.

On they walked, their legs screaming at the effort, but the brave little hobbits would let nothing stop them from getting to Bree, the nice soft beds calling them forward. The sun was in the middle of the sky, preparing for its descent when they finally reached a high point on a hill.

They looked to the city of Bree, its dark buildings barely visible because of the tall wooden fence protecting it from intruders. Both sighed with relief, now they could rest. For now anyway.

The hobbits easily found their way into the town, after all Breeland was not that hard of a territory, and the hobbits knew the path. It seemed that if you weren't being chased by Wraiths, that the walk wasn't half bad.

They found themselves heading toward the Prancing Pony, the only inn they knew of hereabouts. The task of boarding a room wasn't hard, after all they were well remembered. Noticing the hobbit population here had grown, they couldn't help but feel proud.

They had made it so that hobbits could travel freely to Bree and back, and not have to worry about danger, or too much danger.

The inn itself was filled to its brim with dozens of travelers, men and women alike. The cheery atmosphere made for an enlightening time, but the hobbits were deadly tired, and could not truly enjoy the noise.

They followed the path to their room, and wasted no time in finding a cozy bed to nap in. The snores of the hobbits could be heard throughout the inn, but of course the noise in the common room was so boisterous, no one noticed it. He sent two, fairly large pints down to their quarters, wanting them to wake up to his surprise.


	8. The Prancing Pony

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**To the ends of the Earth**

After a fairly quiet afternoon nap, the hobbits looked forward to a nice night in the tavern. They woke to the fresh gifts of their innkeeper, and couldn't help but hold a mini celebration in their honor. Last time they had braved more then just a evil forest, and weakened legs, but this time they wanted to start their evening in Bree with a toast.

They had come across the first league of their journey, and though many miles were set ahead of them, and many dangers lurked, they wanted to use what time of peace they had, and cheer to the fact that they were safe in the moment. This moment.

They laughed, and danced, and sang a wild variety of songs. They pushed everything out of their minds, and smiled at the chance to have some hobbit fun.

The party only used up a hour or so. After all it was just the two of them, and they only had one pint apiece, which disappeared faster then they thought was possible.

Soon enough they were stumbling down the hallway, giggling in their own merriment. Tonight was their first, truly safe, night in Bree, and that excited them beyond belief. All thoughts of the task ahead was shoved out, by the intoxicating scent of ale.

There was a good amount of other hobbits in the tavern, which surprised the duo. Before they had been lucky to find a hobbit staring back at them from the heavy crowd of brutes, now the hobbits made up a large part of the population, and were striding about, as jolly as they could be.

Pippin and Merry had always been a hilarious accessory to any company, and they were soon adored by the other inhabitants of the tavern. Pippin's melodic tone entranced the crowd, while Merry's quips sent the people rolling in laughter.

They had forgotten how fun, life away from the Shire could be. There was no curfew to be home by, no interfering, though sometimes loving wives, no rules, and no cares. They had, had so much ale, it seemed to fizz out of them, and they loved it.

The music, the laughs, the people, everything was wonderful. Even the rugged folk that purposefully separated themselves from the crowd, smiled and soon enough joined in with comments of their own.

For the workers at the Prancing Pony, life couldn't be better. Customers poured in, almost as if they could feel the exhilaration pounding through every heart.

The hours ticked on, but no one noticed. The food was good, and the company was great. The jokes were entertaining, and the songs were loud. The bellows, and catcalls sounded through the ceiling, the walls vibrating with the noise. No one cared that the night was wearing thin, and morning was coming, not a soul even noticed.

It looked as if the festive evening would never end, but slowly, and sluggishly, the sun began to creep towards the sky. They did not notice at first, didn't want to notice, but when the light glittered off the windows, they knew they couldn't put responsibility behind them anymore.

They filed out reluctantly, saying their goodbyes, and thanking each other for the good time. A good amount of folk, of a variety of species had packed into the small room, and it was almost impossible to believe it when the room finally emptied.

Pippin and Merry fell into downcast spirits. They were fighting a rapidly approaching hangover, and wanted more then anything to head for their rooms. A few other men still stayed in the tavern, those looking for breakfast before heading out once more. They looked annoyed at the waiters serving them, all just a tab bit too bubbly for their liking.

The duo had finally chosen to make their way back to their rooms, passing a small group of travelers, whispering among themselves.

"Did you hear? Jonah has gone half mad!" muffled gasp echoed around the group. "Mind you, I didn't believe it either, being he was the wisest of his family, but he's finally taken to much drink to 'is head."

"I heard his wife left him."

"Nah, it had to be something with 'is line O' work."

"No, no. It was the forest lads. The forest of Rhun! He saw something there, something that was only a myth."

"Spit it out man!"

"He saw the trees, not just normal trees." The man brought his voice down to a whisper. "Talking trees, ones that really _lived._ Ones that had minds of their own!"

Pippin and Merry froze, though the tavern, now eerily quiet, erupted into shouts of laughter. The man leaned back, scowling, but his friends seemed to take much amusement out of his thoughts.

Only they knew the reality behind those words, and the dread burrowed its way back into their hearts.


	9. Arguments

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Arguments**

Pippin and Merry slowly walked back to their quarters, both dreading the obvious. They didn't want to admit, even thought of ways to move around the point, but the truth was right in front of them.

Once they were locked in their room, they both fell into the wooden chairs, placed conveniently by the door. They stared at the ground for a long time, hoping that the other would begin. Minutes droned on, and neither spoke, rare for either of them.

Finally Pippin mustered to courage to speak up, "We have to go to Rhun, don't we?" Merry looked up, unsurprised.

"I think we do, even if its just a false lead." He raised a hand to any protest, but Pippin had none, he wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to object to their only option. "It is our only hint of what is out there, and not to reliable at that. We can't go around trusting every stranger we meet, but what have we got?"

"He seemed sure of himself, and Rhun is near the Brown Lands, the old home of the Entwives."

Merry looked at Pippin, shock tracing his features. "Now how did you remember that one?"

"I dunno, just random memories I guess." He smiled as pride welled within him.

"That's true, yes very true. I think we have a stronger lead then we first thought Pip." Both were grinning with happiness, they finally had _something_ to go on.

They exchanged travel plans, both exaggerating in the heat of the moment, it was as though nothing else mattered but this journey, of their journey. They discussed routes, and stops, and provisions. Exhaustion from the late night wafted away, replaced by pride, and arrogance.

To them it would just be a trip, a nice little walk from Bree to the Sea of Rhun, and from their into the dark forest. They did not figure on how to pass the many obstacles in their way, but rather talked about how exhilarating it would be.

This time they did not have seven other members behind them. This time they didn't have seven other members to tell them they were wrong.

Pippin, always the unlucky one, brought up a question that changed everything though.

"What about the Easterling. They'll not be too friendly, after all they did get defeated with Sauron." He shook his head.

"You don't know that, Rhun is most likely in good hands right now." Merry did not like where their conversation was going. "You couldn't possibly know if it was safe of dangerous, we get very little news in the Shire, about the outside world."

"But the news we do get tells a lot, and word from Gondor says that riots have been noticed, and ruler ship changes daily."

"That is none of our business Pippin." Merry growled, feeling angry now.

"It right well is, if we're to make our way to Rhun and back without coming across something like danger."

"We are just going to find the Entwives! We won't be meddling with the Wainriders and the Balchoth! We'll just be passing through.

"Do you really think either of them need any excuses to kill us? Aragorn always said those men were dangerous, and we both have a first hand experience at that."

"Are you trying to back out of this?"

"No! I am just asking what we will do about it. It does seem like we should plan a little more."

"Pippin we need to head out _soon_, we can't sit here and plan all day."

"We also can't help anyone if we are dead." Each of the hobbits voices were rising, strange for the two close friends. It could have been said the pressure of their journey was wearing on them, but the biggest threat was doubt itself.

Doubt in themselves, doubt in their mission.

"The Entwives never liked forest, why would they move to another one in Rhun, when they could have gone back to Fangorn?"

"It was war, there was not much they could do."

"They could have come back, or sent a message."

"Pippin why are you asking me this? I know about as much as you do, and that's not a lot, not by any means."

Pippin glared at his friend, not a hate filled glare, mostly filled with sadness and disappointment. Pippin knew he wasn't the brightest hobbit, but to hear his friend tell him he was an idiot, well it was exactly a confidence builder.

He stood without speaking and walked out the door, to where, he didn't know, but he needed some space just now.

Merry realized that he had hurt Pippin, and guilt flowed over him. They were so close, Merry didn't want Pippin to be mad at him. All of this over a stupid plan. Pippin had been right, they needed to plan more, yet Merry had made him feel even worse about himself.

They were both adult hobbits, but Pippin had always been the youngest, and even know that weighed heavily on him.

How were they to survive, if everything even their own friendship was hanging on an iceberg, ready to tip into the depths of the sea.


	10. Compromise

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Compromise **

Pippin went off to the only place he knew he could work out his problems: the tavern. Everyone was surprised to see him this early, he had only been gone for an hour or so, and most men and women alike were abed with hangover fever.

He pulled up at a bench, in the back of the room, his head hanging low. That was different as well since most had never seen him in this kind of mood. Even Pippin himself was surprised by how low he felt.

Merry on the other hand was trying to decide if he should go after his friend. He didn't want Pippin to be mad at him, and he had truly made a big mistake. Poor Pippin, he would have done the same thing if someone had told him he was an idiot. Merry had known Pippin had always felt guilty about being a screw up on their mission, but had never went into elaborate details.

Why was it that whenever they seemed to be getting close to something, either one of them made a mistake, not just Pippin, Merry couldn't doubt his part in it.

Merry was searching for the right words to say, secretly sticking to the remains of his pride. Some small part of him really believed he was right, but seeing the harsh disappointment in Pippins eyes, he could never believe that fully.

Pippin sat forlorn in a forgotten corner. The waiters and waitresses had long since given up on the depressed hobbit, not wanting to trigger anything they shouldn't. Though their hearts yearned to help the little one, he had been so carefree and bubbly the night before, to see him like this pulled emotions none knew they had.

Pippin cursed himself under his breath, he had tried to push off the small insults, but he couldn't because they were true. The mess ups of his past seemed to flow back through his mind, causing him to spin more into the darkness of self-doubt.

How could Merry do this alone, with him just being a heavy stone, that weighed the journey down. Merry had been the one to remember, Pippin had been the one that had planted doubt in their minds. Sam had done his part in helping, and Pippin had done his part in messing it all up.

Though it was true that they needed a plan, and they needed to protect themselves. Treebeard would not want them killing themselves for what he thought a lost cause. They were his friends, and knowing he was the reason behind their deaths would gnaw a his very being.

Finally Merry mustered up the courage to find Pippin, he needed to make things right, no matter how selfish his pride was being. It did not take long for Merry to pick out where Pippin was.

For one, they had been friends for years and years, and if Merry couldn't read Pippins mind it would have been a shocker. Two the help all bustled around with the gossip of the hobbit. The news wasn't exactly heartening, but it drove Merry onward.

He spotted the hobbit as soon as he entered the tavern. All but a few customers were there, even though it was rather late in the morning. Merry could guess the reason, and bit back a grin. Last night they had been heroes, he didn't think the townsfolk would think gladly of them today.

Pippin noticed Merry's entrance, and groaned to himself. He didn't like being on bad terms with his life long friend, but right now he didn't want Merry to try and cheer him up. He had said what Pippin already knew, but for the sake of Pippin himself had come back to apologize.

Merry walked slowly over, waiting for an objection from Pippin. When it never came, he sat in front of the hobbit, glancing around at the musty old corner he had chosen to mourn in.

"Well now, isn't this a lovely place." Merry tried to bring laughter to his words, but his voice cracked with desperation.

Pippin only nodded, not trying to egg on the conversation, his own thoughts were far away from this very inn. Most likely in the Mines of Moria, or the Tower of Isenguard.

Merry looked into his friends eyes, and tried to bring him out of this mood.

"Please Pip, I really am sorry. And before you begin, I want to tell you that I am the idiot. I shouldn't have picked at your bad points. No one thinks you're a mess up Pip, I could have six other votes on that if you wanted them. Maybe even more."

He tried to make his friend see, to tell him that he was not unwanted on this journey. "Pip without you I would have gone all the way to Rhun just to get myself killed by some form of manly gusto. You posed the problem I never would have admitted. That was something Aragorn would think about, and I just thought that maybe he would plan for us this time to."

Merry's voice dropped into a low whisper, "Sometimes it's hard not traveling with them you know? Not to have them at your back, not to feel completely safe. I loved those days Pip, they were the best in my life. Just traveling to some higher goal, not knowing what comes next. Yes there was fear, but that fear drove us on for the hope of the Shire, and those good innocents of this world. I had thought this would be just like that, but somehow I knew, after the orcs took us, I knew it would never again be the same. But that didn't stop my heart from at least hoping for it Pip."

He took a deep breath, he had hoped he had gotten it out right. All these years he had been hiding the real truth. It wasn't adventure he wanted, no it was his friends, his fellowship. Merry hoped in admitting this to Pippin he would make him understand.

Pippin looked up at Merry for the first time, his mind had wandered, but once he heard the tone of Merry's voice he knew he must listen. He had heard enough to tell that this was how Merry truly felt. Some part of him felt it too. Though his mind focused on another issue.

"So this was not because I messed up more then once on our mission?"

"Pip, we succeeded didn't we? Who knows maybe without you we wouldn't have. All of us played a part in giving Frodo enough time to destroy the Ring. You were there, among the warriors, standing just as tall, and just as strong as any of them."

Pippin felt his spirits rise, he need this kind of encouragement, and he had gotten it. "So we are friends again?"

"Silly Pippin, of we never weren't. I have also been thinking we should start planning those provisions, and protection measures."

"Really?" Pippins eyes lit with enthusiasm.

"On one condition: no matter what, we continue on, not even if the quest holds more dangers then answers, we can't stop, ever."

Pippin nodded and stuck out his hand. Merry took it with a small smile creeping on his face.

Then the hobbits were once again in a long discussion about Rhun, all bad feelings evaporating.


	11. Housewives

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Housewives**

Pippin and Merry forgot all about their argument soon after the apologies were made. Neither felt any resentment towards the other, which was the hobbit way.

They spoke more about the harsh climates, and the obstacles that they would face, but resolving to take the safest plan. They would bring weapons, and extra provisions, but that wouldn't be enough to get by on some of the chill evenings, and they both knew it.

Though now their spirits were high, and their faces aglow with joy. Though their energy was fading out as the long night finally caught of with them. They stumbled their way to the boarding rooms, smiles still on their faces. They had fought yes, but they had worked through it. They had passed through another challenge. To them that was something to be proud of.

The sleepy hobbits didn't even bother changing out of their clothes. Each found their beds and fell down on the soft mattress, their minds sinking into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the Shire _

Sam sighed as he made his way through the thick of his garden. The sun had already risen, and he could not longer put off the inevitable trip to Diamond, and Estella to tell them where their husbands had gone. His combed through his ruffled hair, not wanting to do the job he had set for him.

Seeing Pippin and Merry set out for another adventure pulled at his heart, but he could not leave the Shire, not now that he had Rose, and his daughter. He missed the Fellowship, and envied the other hobbits at their luck to find a reason to set out again.

Never again would the Nine come back together, and his heart mourned at that. He missed his friends, most of all Frodo. The years had gone by quickly, but that didn't mean Sam had forgotten about his Mr. Frodo. He had thought about joining him, he really had, but he knew this was one place he could not follow.

He had helped Mr. Frodo all the way to the dreaded Mount Doom, but could never follow him into the one place Mr. Frodo yearned to go.

It had been Sam's turn to help the two young hobbits set out for their adventure, even though he had to stay behind. He wondered if this was how Bilbo felt when he watched his kin walk to what must have seemed like certain doom.

He looked out upon the lush fields, and rolling hills. His sense tingling. This was his home, but how come he still yearned for adventure. No, not adventure. He wanted his friends, just like Pippin and Merry had wanted them to be there beside them.

He gave a heavy sigh, his shoulders drooping. A small hand pulled at his own, and he turned to see his wife's eyes staring back at him. She always seemed more beautiful every time he looked at her. Rose. She was the reason he lived now, that and his small daughter. No matter what she gave him confidence, she was his rock to lean on. Sometimes he wondered if he was like that to her.

"Don't worry darling, I am sure they will be fine." She studied his face, reading through his mind like she always did. "Diamond, and Estella will understand, I'm sure of it. Your positive you don't want me to go? I could most likely pull a better reaction out of them the you could." She smiled, and his heart stopped for a half-second, as it always did when she looked at him like that.

"No, no. I sent them off, and I need to take the repercussions. If I've learned anything over the years, its that." He smiled at his wife, and reluctantly pulled away. If he didn't set out now he never would, and the two wives must have been living in worry. Rose leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek, making his whole face turn beet red. She seemed pleased with the reaction as she hugged him closely.

"Fine, then travel safely, and don't let them beat you too hard." Laughing to herself she returned to the kitchen, where he could already smell the sweet aroma of breakfast cooking.

He lifted his head and began his descent into what he believed an unwelcome territory.

Sam was in luck, as he approached the Took's burrow he heard the all to familiar voices of Diamond, and Estella. Some part of him told him this could be better or worse, but he would have to go in to find out.

He raised a hesitant hand to knock on the wooden door, but before it landed on the wood, the door propped open. Sam found himself looking into the heat filled eyes of Diamond.

"Hello, erm, Mrs. Took, I'd like to….."

"Just come in Sam, I hope you brought news of out boys, and if you haven't you'd have best leave." Sam knew she didn't mean to be rude, and worry coated her features, though annoyance was also in play. He slowly walked into the burrow, sweat beginning to cover his forehead.

This wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

**Ok I thought I'd flashback some to what happened when Sam went to go tell the wives where Pippin and Merry went, thought it might add some humor. Please review ;)**


	12. Picnic

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Housewives: Part Two**

Pippin and Merry took the rest of the morning, and a good part of the afternoon, sleeping. Though of course, even as hobbits, they could not put of the crashing reality of a hangover.

Wake they did, but not to the stimulating mood they had begun with. Pippin rose first, tumbling off his mattress to the hard, cold floor. He did not wake up immediately, rather he waited for the chill to set in before opening his eyes. That was when the pain set in.

It did not take Merry half as much time to wake up, after hearing Pippins outburst. He grumbled as he shot up, his head spinning, and pounding in his head.

Both exchanged agony filled looks, before falling back down on their mattresses, trying to rid themselves of this new disease.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in the Shire_

Sam looked hesitantly at the two hobbit-wives. They glared back at him, fury burning in their eyes. Of course worry was there two, but anger was the most prominent feature. He gulped, his anxious eyes scouring the room, trying to find something else to stare out. There were no windows in the room, so that ruled out that escape route.

Silence stretched on, none of them saying anything, Sam admitted to himself that this was far worse then talking, since he felt like their gazes looked deep into his mind, and somehow he figured they already knew.

Finally Estella spoke up, "Samwise, will you not tell us what brings you here this fine day? You were the last hobbit seen with either one of our husbands, and we'd like to know their whereabouts."

Sam just stared back, dumbfounded. "Come now Sam, if you murdered them, you'll have to tell us, so we can give you the due pay." Sam would have laughed if the tension in the air hadn't been so thick. He knew Diamond had a strange sense of humor, she would have had to, well to keep up with Pippin's charade. On her good days, Dia was charming, and friendly, but now, wracked with worry, and fear, she was grumpy, and a bit cynical.

Estella was always a sweet hobbit, never thinking twice about doing something for the good of other hobbits. She was a tab bit shy, and reserved, but Merry had taken a strong liking for her, the feeling mutual. If Sam had to guess he never would have paired the two, after all Pippin had done a good job in finding the perfect match for him. Pippin's wild, young ways, were matched with Dia's strong humor, and sacactic remarks. Both worked perfectly together in harmony.

Harmony, there was none of that here now. Sam wondered if Rose would be this mad, both of these lady-hobbits knew everything about their boys missions, but like all hobbits didn't really acknowledge it. Would these two accept that Pippin and Merry needed to be off, they did know their husbands better then most, maybe they would be happy to know of their husbands journey.

Dia's crude remarks may have seemed cruel, but really it was just her way of showing she cared. Sam argued back and forth in his head, wanting to tell them, but holding something back. Darn it! Mr. Frodo wouldn't have gotten himself, or his Sam into this much trouble. Sam was lost without his best friend here by his side, his heart lurched at the feeling.

On that thought, he tried his best to be as brave as he knew he could be. Braving the famed Mt. Doom was one thing. Facing the wrath of two stricken wives was another thing altogether.

"They, erm, well you have to, um understand…. They kind of forgot uh, not really their fault…..ok well maybe it was, but they need to eh, Ents, yes they need them too. They eh erm, uh, couldn't, to say the least, not tell them, what might, or might not have happened…. To Bree."

His words poured out in a jumble, but the two hobbits picked up the gist of the coded message. "Sam, please tell me you did _not_, just tell me our boys are off on another 'mission' to some unknown territory, to try and find something that they know they will never find?"

Sam nodded, slowly, wondering how anyone could decode what he just said, not even he fully understood. "I should have guessed." Estella's voice was calm, calm and cold. Very unlike the darling hobbit he had known her to be. He glanced her way, and grimaced. Both women were glaring at him.

"What did you say to get them to stay? Did you tell them they had families here? Why did you not go with them eh? If you could stay for Rose, why couldn't they stay for us?"

Dia's tone was curt, and harsh. Sam looked at the floor as he answered. "I didn't exactly try, they really wanted to go, and they made a promise…."

Estella gasped, "So that's what he was blubbering about!"

Nodding he continued, "I couldn't stop them, so I told them to go on." Simple as that, now came the real heat.

"You didn't even **try?**" Dia's voice was echoing among the hobbit hole. Both Estella and Sam flinched. "You know how Pippin is, he'll have himself killed, likely as not, by just drinking more then his fill!"

Sam wanted to protest, but then Estella joined in. "Sam, you've known our boys for years, has it never occurred to you, that they can be a bit, I don't know, idiotic at times?"

Ok, so he couldn't totally disagree, but before he tried to explain himself, a new interruption came into the room.

"Hello ladies, I though this would be a good day for a picnic don't you? After all the husbands are gone, and we have the day to ourselves." Rose stood in the frame of the doorway, her smile as radiant as always.

She always did have the perfect timing. Both Dia, and Estella adored his Rose, they were very closely acquainted. Rose looked at him, and mock glared, pretending she was mad at him as well. "Sam, I do believe you should be getting on home, I'll talk to you later." She emphasized on the word later.

Dia and Estella exchanged glances, giving up on their fight with him, clearly letting Rose have the chance. Sam forced himself to hide his smile, which was fairly hard. He rushed out of the room, a bit too quickly.

He was almost out the door when he heard Rose add. "Husbands, they can be such a pain." Sam also heard the cheers of agreement as he closed the door behind him.


	13. Leaving Bree

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Leaving Bree**

The time had finally come to say goodbye to the people of Bree. Pippin and Merry knew that time was important, and they had already spent to much of it drinking, and arguing. Not to mention the recovery time. Neither remembered that fondly, as most of the townsfolk didn't.

It had taken them another day to gather the supplies they would need, and even then they were short. Two hobbits, no matter what the size, could only carry so much, and wagons could only go so far. If they wanted to get far, they would need the advantage of a small load. Though with the distance they were trying to master, that might not have been such an advantage after all.

Their main plan was to make for Rivendell. It seemed as though their hearts had never left that wondrous land, and they yearned to go back once more. The elves were long gone, but maybe, just maybe, they could glance upon the wonders one more time. Of course the magic would be gone, the inhabitants taken their cheer with them. But hope still lingered in their minds, and they knew they would need a good place to stop.

Who knew maybe they would find something worthwhile in the many lavished homes of Rivendell. Chances weren't likely, but hobbits never did place to much on hard facts. Merry and Pippin at the least of them.

The two had been very close the past day, not wanting to spur another argument. That was the last thing they wanted, or needed. Both still feeling the leftover tension. It seemed as though both were open minded and curious as to the others wants and needs. The whole charade would have been comic, if not for the seriousness for which they placed their manners.

They had bought two ponies, for a fairly cheap price. The salesmen in town seemed to be familiar with the two, even though the hobbits were baffled at the very sight of the burly men. He told them he was from Rohan, and by his looks, they would not doubt it. What a man like himself, was doing this far north, was a mystery. No one argued at the simple price though.

Both ponies were strong, and sturdy. They would hold up nicely, even though their personalities needed some changes. They did not take to Pippin as well as he would have liked, Merry was fine, but Pippin seemed to have some quality that they did not like. One was a pretty chesnut color, the other a light peach. Rohan was known for its outstanding array of horses and horsemen, but never before had they heard of ponies being bred there. But of course they must be, evidence was right in front of them.

Of course the ponies helped with the luggage, but for such a journey it would take at least ten ponies to kept up with everything they should have to be prepared. In their eyes one could never totally be prepared for this experience. This was more of an explanation to their lack of supplies, and to help ward off another possible argument.

The day they made their leave turned out to be a sorry one at that. Rain pelted through the streets, and it had the townsfolk barricaded inside their houses. Some who had wished to bid their farewells to the hobbits were forced back into their homes, which made leaving somewhat bittersweet. After all they didn't have the trouble of hard partings, but they also did not have the benefit of seeing their new friends, for what may be the last time.

Together they marched out of the gates of Bree, and into the hills of Breeland. Their clothes were soaked with water, and their hair matted to their faces. They did not talk, only stared ahead at the land.

To Rivendell, and onward, to glory and justice, and most of all to truth.

**I am so, so, sorry for the wait. I know I have been away for a week or so, but I promise updates will come again soon. Thanks for all the reviews ;) **


	14. Unwelcome Surprise

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**An unwelcome surprise**

The days on the road were long and hard, causing the hobbits to rely more and more, on their once well known skills. The Journey of the Ring was ever on their minds, as well as the doubt still planted inside them. They thought of the Ents, the Entwives, and everything to do with their tale. They figured through the facts, and rumors, of what they knew, and what they were after. The hours passed in silence, each of them far away in their own minds.

Though between these long thoughtful periods, they scouted the landscape, looking for some sign that Rivendell was nearby. They remembered having Strider with them the last time they passed through, and now every tree, valley and rock, blended together. A place like Rivendell should have been obvious to find, or at least to Pippin and Merry's way of thinking.

"Come on Pip, I know we aren't explorers, but with the two of us on the case, we must be on the right track. Our brains aren't so unused to these paths are they now?" In fact they had been to Rivendell near a half a dozen times, but never remembered the path. Somehow, they thought it was some Elvin magic, and not the sheer loss of memory. After all two bright hobbits as themselves could never forget the way.

"But Merry, we've been traveling for weeks, and haven't seen a sign that we're anywhere near where we are supposed to be." He sighed a long and drawn out sigh. In truth, it had been a month and a half, since they set out from Bree. The days had molded together, nothing exciting happening, just the occasional lack of courage. The route had been tiring, and their feet ached with the walking, but it had been smooth as far as danger and they could not complain too much.

"I know Pip, but we're bound to find Rivendell sometime." Merry's smile brightened.

"That's like saying we'll find an ocean sometime. If we carry on like this, blundering about, soon enough we will hit an ocean, in which direction, we can't be rightly sure." Rolling his eyes he continued. "And if I had a copper of sense, I'd say we're already passed where Rivendell is supposed to be."

"Come on, don't be saying that now Pip." Merry grimaced, knowing full and well it could be true.

"I wouldn't normally Merry, but I really think we did." Shaking his head, they lumbered on into the thick of the hills."

They continued on, before noticing a looming figure in the distance. At first it was shadowy, and blurred from their vision, but as they came nearer, confusion turned into shock, which turned into disappointment. They crept up one fairly large hill, and on the other side they withheld a breathtaking view.

A mountain range had overtaken the hilly landscape, only one mountain range was known to be in these parts, and the hobbits both exchanged groans.

They had gone father south then they had realized. So much for Rivendell, now they both were in the thick of the wilderness, with only one way to go. Deeper south, into the unknown.


	15. Of legends

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**Story of the Future**

The realization that the hobbits had been traveling farther then needed, shocked, and hurt both Pippin and Merry. They had dearly wanted to see Rivendell one last time, but it seemed as if that would never be. In fact they had completely forgotten the mission once they had neared the holy land. Somehow both suspected Elvin magic afoot, but neither mention it. However it made sense that the elves would put up one last measure of protection after leaving the land so dear to them. With spells put up to ward off visitors, Rivendell would hold itself as a sanctuary for years and years to come. Nothing could taint the glorious walls now.

The two adventurers had been thinking a lot in the past weeks they were abroad, and those thoughts took away from the idle talk they made to try and save themselves from the depressing silence. Such quiet behavior was unlike anything the hobbits had come upon, and the experience was somehow pleasant. They were not under any means to try and speak with each other, to laugh, to be happy, to say anything not worth saying. Though they missed the joyous days, traveling in silence had left them to feel wise, and thoughtful. Each believed they were turning into a Gandalf-like figure with all the ideas that came to their minds.

So much were they lost in their own minds, they failed to notice the distance they covered each day. The food supply was fairly large, since the two had not been eating like their normal selves. With restocked at Rivendell, out of the picture, they knew their only hope was to save as much food as they could. Even though both hated to lug around supplies, it was a necessity they could not afford to throw away.

This fine sunny day, found the hobbits on the bank of the Glanduin river. They had crossed rivers before, memories of the dangerous Loudwater still mingling in their thoughts. Though today they choose to rest their weary feet. Blisters lined the bottoms of their heels, and pain pounded through their toes, making them groan a little. They were hobbits, not Rangers, and the luxuries they had induced upon themselves were showing heavily as the days grew on.

Pippin sat tossing stones into the rushing water, silent, as was now usual for the both of them. Merry laid in the thick grass, hands intertwined behind his head. They both basked in the glory of the day, thinking of how much they missed their home, and their friends. Some of the excitement at a journey died out when they realized that their friends would not be along for the trek, and each had their doubts now in ever having any excitement at all.

With the occasional animal, and distant howls of creatures, they were alone in the world. Orcs, goblins, and other creepy night creatures were not to found in this day in age. Each hobbit had given up on wondering if they would be attacked, weeks of peace making them arrogant in their own safety.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, his voice horse from the days of bleak silence.

Merry lifted his drooping eyelids, just as shocked by the sound as anything. The sounds of nature were more familiar now then his best friends voice, which was a tad bit depressing. "Yes?" He answered, his tone showing his surprise, and Pippin couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"It seems like forever since we have had a decent conversation." Merry could only nod in reply, his own thoughts dulling know that he had an output for his mind.

"I was just wondering why this journey seems so strange. I mean we have been walking for days, and everything has been fine. At first with all the danger, and hopelessness of it all, it almost seemed like a real adventure. But now…" He droned out, his answer lingering in the air.

Merry sighed and turned slowly towards the other hobbit. "I know what you mean. It is just like we have been having a campout, not an important mission. I have to say I would rather have this than a fear-filled journey." He gave a small laugh, but he knew deep down that his words were a lie. He wanted just a little bit more excitement, knowing this would be his last long mission, he wanted it to at least be memorable. So far the weeks abroad blended together, each day just as monotonous as the next.

Pippin changed the conversation, as he noticed how it was dying slowly. "Maybe one day we will be hobbits of legend." Merry doubted this, knowing how much Frodo went through, and how little his name was spoken, unless from old gaffers, or asked by youngsters. It never seemed right for him to be forgotten in history, but maybe that was what he wanted.

"Maybe." Was his only reply.

"I bet if we find the Entwives, their Entlings will remember us. And cheer our name, because we have saved them from extinction. And they could come live in the Shire, and it will be all the more wonderful. The Entwives would be happy, and I am sure Treebeard, and his friends will be fine and well, as long as their wives are close by." His tone was dreamy, and far off. "Diamond will love the Entwives, I know she would. And I am sure Sam would love to listen to any advice they could give him on his garden. Oh it would be perfect!"

Merry now saw this as a time to sit up. "There is a chance that we won't find them." Though he shook his head. "Look at me, turning down the mood." He saw Pippin's expression and laughed to himself at how seriously happy he was. "I think that is a splendid idea Pip, and who knows I am sure they will come back with us, and maybe your dream will come true."

He leaned back again and closed his eyes, letting the sun tan his already light brown skin. Pippin leaned back as well, but his eyes watched the sky, and filled with determination. "Hobbit's of legend, Merry and Pippin, the bravest two there ever was." He sighed again, before hushing up, and returning to the silence.


	16. Mountains

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Over the mountains, and to the woods.

The journey had been so quiet, and so bland, that both hobbits had ceased worrying over matters like protection. It would have just tolled out their remaining strength, and it took all they had to just keep going. For the duo, this journey had lost its flair, and with that, they lost the gusto to move forward. But like all things, fear found them, but in their own memories.

They had made it down into Dunland, and rejoiced at how far they had gotten, but as the chill of the mountain set in, and the foreboding air of Isenguard swept them into a frenzy. Somehow neither wished to return to the dark tower, and seeing as most of the memories there were not of the pleasant sort, they decided to skip it altogether. But that would mean moving in the opposite direction, and that really would not do.

"Pippin, my friend, I say we have caught ourselves in a heap of trouble." Merry sighed as they plopped down in the carefree grass. Pippin, grumpily shrugged his shoulders, and rolled his eyes. This complete boredom had gone to his head, and now that the fun was gone, there went his enthusiasm.

"And that surprises you? I think we had already gotten in way over our heads, and it is just now coming to bite us in the rear."

Merry was none to happy about their circumstances either, and shot him an annoyed glare. "I was just stating a fact, but while you are so thoughtful on the matter, why don't you think of a way we can pass Isenguard, without actually passing Isenguard." Normally he would have laughed at his choice of wording, but not now.

"We could cross the mountains." Both shuddered at the thought of their last journey through the treacherous mountains, but if it was inevitable, it was inevitable. "It is either that, or go past Isenguard, and that choice is not an option." Somehow the hobbits figured the dark magic still lingered there, even without Saruman's input. But crossing the mountains was no easy stroll either.

"What about the monsters that live there?" Merry twisted his thumbs around, and stared at his friend pleadingly.

"What about them? If there were still monsters, they would have gotten us by now." His carefree arrogance shocked Merry, but having heard the confidence in his tone, Merry's heart was at ease. Sometimes Pippin could be a bother, but now, he had cleared things up a bit more.

--

Isenguard was still farther south, but somehow the creepy feeling of evil hit them silently. But it was more of their mindset then anything else. It was as if, this whole time Saruman had been watching them, and as they neared the base of the mountains, paranoia took over them. Pippin and Merry jumped at little noises, and not a minute went by that they did not check behind them to see if someone was following them. Somehow the boring days were missed far more now that their time was filled with tension, and fear.

They had chosen just the right spot to cross, for the mountains had thinned a bit, to give them a steady slope to climb. They had a choice of entering caves, but darkness did not suit them any better then the dark tower's route did, so they were subjected to the long climb up the rocky slope. Thankfully for them, the spring had passed into summer, so the weather was warmer then before. Well considering warm for these mountains was still chilly, but not as chilly as a full on blizzard.

They were in luck to travel so quickly, and so easily, but of course, it was not as simple as it looked to them. For they were being followed, and this suspicion made them move faster, and farther then their little legs had ever moved. They pushed themselves more then they would have normally, and when one slipped, the other helped them recover quickly. Their legs began to gain hardcore muscle, and the fat that had built up on their stomachs slimmed away. Hobbits did such strange things in fear for their lives.

Though it was only as they reached the peak of the mountain, did they fully know that someone was watching them. It had been a normal, rigorous day for the two, climbing, climbing, and more climbing, but the slope lifted steeply, and the weather was colder then below. Air became thin, and it took them longer to catch their breath. They had made it to the peak, or shall we say, their peak. For they would not be going any higher then this level, anything more, and they could not guarantee their safety. This mountain was not just tall, but large as well, so they could find various trails that were normally hidden beneath snow. So they had found a straight shot at getting to the other side, and chose to take it, like most short cuts were.

But as they rested on the settlement of rocks, rubbing their sore feet, the first wave of shock rolled towards them. It came in a simple rock falling from above them, yet above them, their was only steep cliffs, and rickety ledges. There was no creature in site, but nothing would stop the two from panicking on spot. Their nerves had been building for days, and it took only one small item to send them into a blind run. Packing quickly, they set of at once, but froze as they heard another rock fall, then another, and as they rushed forward, many rocks tumbled down around them. Finally, deciding this was more then mere coincidence, they fled onward down the trail, tripping and stumbling around each of the rocks.

It was as if trouble had waded off from them, to race back with extreme certainty. The hobbits had expected something utterly different from what laid in front of them. For half covered in a pile of rocks and dirt, blood smeared around its body, was a large, hideous orc.


	17. Old friends

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

A meeting with old friends

How long it took them to make it over the mountain, neither of the hobbits knew. Their feet flew across the terrain as if hell itself was at their heels. They could not, or would not stop for anything less then a short breather, because for all they knew, a whole army of orcs was on to them. Of course this could have been their imaginations running wild with them, but for the two who had faced so many of these brutal creatures, no pace was to fast to escape from the horror that laid within the dark, smelly hearts of the beast.

Whether it was days, or weeks, or maybe by chance, even hours, the small hobbits made it through the mountains, and to what they considered safety. Though fear was a pain neither of them figured they could afford to leave behind them, and set forth almost immediately to move out of the sight of the mountains. It was only when they had almost lost sight of the great peaks, when the realization hit them, and time seemed to still for just a moment.

"Pip, do you know where we are?"

"Why, yes Merry, I….I think I do." Both of their mouth's dropped open, and they stared blankly towards the south, and their hearts lifted in their chest, and the bravery, and drive that had left them in the past days, returned with full force. It was only an outline in the setting sun, but they could tell, that directly south of themselves was the Fangorn forest, and in that forest, was the reason for their mission.

Fierce loyalty came within them, and the fear seemed to ebb away for just that moment. Both of them knew what they had to do, and in that spirit, both felt like battling any orc that came their way. Of course this was only the play of emotions wanting this, for any other day, neither would wish for a chance meeting with a monster of nightmares.

"Do you think…maybe, they are in there."

"Yes, Pip, I think they are." Merry smiled, and Pippin quickly returned it, both in cheer that they had come so far.

"Should we, go talk to Treebeard? Tell him we are on our way to find the lost Entwives?" Pippins voice was lined with excitement, and anxiousness, at meeting their old friend again. He hoped that the ancient tree would be able to tell them more about the Entwives, but Merry's downcast expression stopped all hopes of that.

"I don't think we should make him hope." Merry did not meet Pippin's eyes, for fear of the same, shocked expression that even now crossed his face.

"Well, why ever not? We have come all this way, and fought so hard to get here, why give in now, I am sure he would like to see us!"

"But… what if… we don't find the Entwives. I would just hate to make him hope, to only let him down more." Merry looked up again at Pippin, and his eyes were sad. "Who are we kidding to be so brave now. We do not have our friends to aid us now, we are just two hobbits, who think we can face the world." He raised a hand to stop Pippin's protest. "I am not saying I will stop, no I will continue, but seeing us now, I don't think I could lie to my friend, and tell him we will find them, when there is just as good a chance we won't."

Pippin closed his mouth, and nodded, understanding passing between them. "We can… we can at least, you know… go and see him right?" Pippin gripped Merry's arm, and tried his best to smile. "If nothing else, I will just feel safer to rest at the edge of the forest." He looked back at the mountains, and Merry understood, that thought the brave feeling had come, the fear had not fully crawled away.

"Ok." Merry murmured, and the two set off south to make towards the forest that had begun this journey.

They had nearly forgotten what the trees of this old, and great forest were like, and each of them gasped in awe at the wonder of such a foreboding forest. But they were not afraid, because deep within this forest, their friends lived among the other trees, and they would feel safe as long as they were near the tall, and strong oaks, that stood proudly lining their border into the dark territory.

"You think we should camp here?" Pippin asked, and Merry nodded. In no time at all, they had settled down for a nights supper, just as the sun disappeared, and the moon began its incline toward the tip top of the sky.

They were at peace for a short time, but not even that would last for long. It came suddenly, and sent shivers up both of their spines. A clamor, and rustling, like a mouse, or a bird, but a great deal louder. A string of curses, and the sound of something smacking the ground. Both hobbits exchanged brave, but frightened looks, and rose, their small swords in their hands. "Who…who's there?" They asked in unison, and jumped back, as someone fell from the tree in front of them.

"Darn it!" Came the gruff voice, warming, and familiar. "Legolas, you had better get you hide out here before I am skinned alive!" There was laughter in the voice, and the face of the man, or dwarf, brought smiles to Pippin's and Merry's face. A tall, lithe figure made his way out of the woods, and into their small camp, and small smile on his elegant face.


	18. Another Journey

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

A journey of their own

Pippin fell to his knees, laughter rising in his throat, and his eyes shinning with uncontrolled happiness. "I cannot believe it is you!" He cried excitedly, dropping his blade down beside him, and letting the breath he had held in release. "And here I was thinking you were a horde of orcs, come to skin US alive!"

Merry was frozen with shock, and it took the hobbit more then a few seconds to realize who was in front of him. Pippin looked back at his friend, and grinned from ear to ear. "You see Merry? Everything is all right, you can wipe that scared look off your face." Merry shook his head twice, and blinked a few times before he could easily recognize the figures in front of him. Pippin had already raced forward to grasp Gimli's hand, and flash both the elf, and the dwarf, welcoming smiles. Rushing up to join him, Merry felt a feeling he had gone without for so long. He felt the bonds of the fellowship beginning to repair. It was not whole, for there were members missing yet, that would never return, but just watching the two old friends, his heart leapt.

"It's good to see ya, you two young rascals!" Gimli said gruffly, hiding his happiness at seeing the two young hobbits again. He had missed their jolly natures, and funny smiles, and it was good to be back with them again. "Fancy seeing you lot out and about still, I had figured you settled down by now."

Pippin chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, it seems we have settled down, but you see…." He glanced back at Merry, and reworded his next sentence, "We just had to get the feel of adventuring again, that's all." He smiled, grateful of his own quick thinking.

"I think it is more then just "adventuring" your hearts seek, but we shall save such talk for later, after we have done away with the happiness of meeting." Legolas had a faraway look in his eyes and he examined the two hobbits, and both felt as if he knew exactly why they were here. Pippin blushed, and turned away, silently cursing his excuse.

Merry beckoned the two old friends to the fire, and both sat down near the flames, each relaxing in the company of friends. "We have journeyed, long and far ourselves, yet at the end of the day, it is always nice to have a grand fire to warm your backs, and good food to finish off the evening." Gimli grunted, and smiled, looking from one hobbit to the other. "You do have good food right?" Them being hobbits, he had expected them to bring along all sorts of Shire delicacies, but the sad look they exchanged told him about their food supplies.

"Yes Gimli, you forget how far away from their home we are, I doubt they would have saved any of your "good food" this far in the journey." Legolas nodded, and smiled at the two hobbits. "If you would like we can share some of our food with you, sadly our supplies are not the best, but enough to get you to Rohan, where I am sure you will find friends."

Merry and Pippin flicked their eyes away for a split second, telling all Legolas needed to know. "Friends, why do you hide your true path? Gimli and I, are not here to judge you, or think the worse of you, for what you may, or may not have done." With that he raised an eyebrow, and examined the two. He knew Merry could be responsible, but Pippin wasn't so easy to handle. "If you have gotten yourselves into trouble, we can help." He stared at Pippin pointedly, and the hobbit smiled, knowing the accusation went to him mostly.

"No, no, I have been as sweet as a strawberry for longer then I care to remember, not trouble here, promise." He raised a hand, and chuckled. "So you have nothing to worry about on that field. But maybe you are right, and we should tell you…." He felt ashamed now of lying, and did not know why he had kept their true mission a secret until now. Right as he was about to begin the story, Gimli snorted, and all eyes were upon him. He was searching through his bags, and pulling out all sorts of random items, trying vainly to search for food. Legolas rolled his eyes, and thrust his own sack over towards the dwarf. Gimli smiled, and grunted in acknowledgement, showing he had not been paying attention to anything they had just said.

"How about we go first then? I am sure you are curious as to how we have come this far right?" Pippin and Merry nodded, and smiled, ready to here a tale of an epic journey, but Legolas read their eyes, and Gimli answered for him.

"It was not all that our past travels have been, but enough to keep two fools amused."

Legolas raised his elegant eyebrows, and inclined his head. "Two fools? Aren't you speaking of just one? I do not remember us having any other company." Gimli snorted, and took a large bite our of a large loaf of bread, and Legolas chuckled. "Can you not tell we are close?" He asked with a smile. "Ah yes back to our journey…."

"We had spent such a long time in Gondor," Gimli broke in with such enthusiasm, Legolas could only sit back, and watch amusedly as his animation grew. "Watching Aragorn, and his wife lead their country, helping out where we could, but somehow it just didn't….. fit. So not too long ago…."

"What do you take as "not too long ago" It was nigh five years, by my reckoning."

Gimli paused, and gave Legolas a long, and dirty glare. "Leave it too an elf to interrupt." Legolas smiled, and waved for him to continue, and Gimli, with one final huff of annoyance continued. "Anyhow, we bade Aragorn goodbye, and set off on our own. We had made a pact to journey all of middle earth together, beholding the sights and sounds of our great lands. They are not as wonderful as they once were, but yet grand masterpieces of the past still stand, if you know the right places to look. We explored the caverns to the far west first, tunneling through mountains, and dwarf made hallways of old, and you should have seen how surprised, and awed the elf looked." He smiled, in a smug looked of satisfaction, but Legolas was so amused at how excited the dwarf was getting, that he did not contradict the fact. Both Merry and Pippin chuckled as they remembered how close the two really were. Elf and dwarf yes, but their bond stretched father then just race alone.

"From there we traveled the great plains of Rohan, and to the great peaks of the north, to the Blue Mountains, and as far down as Anfalas." He paused and glanced sideways at Legolas. "We made sure to stay far away from the sea though." He almost whispered, and both hobbits glanced curiously at them, but the question lingered for a long while, for neither elf nor dwarf would answer.

Finally after minutes of awkward silence, Legolas continued. "We scanned the far north, going as far as Hithaeglir, before turning south again. We had thought of dropping into the Shire, but…." Another strange far off look, and thoughtful pause. "It just didn't work out as we had planned." The hobbits knew that they were holding something back, and neither wanted to be rude, but Pippin could not help blurting out a fast reply.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell us! We are friends after all, and if you are in trouble, we will help you. Me and Merry and not here to judge you or…" The rest of the sentence did not quite seem to match the elf or the dwarf, for they could not rightly see either of them getting into a fools trouble. Pippin blushed as he realized how rude it really did sound, but Legolas, and Gimli surprised them both with a laugh.

"Yes, you are right. But maybe tomorrow, for now it is not a good time to talk of such matters." He glanced at Gimli, and the dwarf jumped into action again.

"Oh yes! I forgot, well now….We had traveled the north for quite some time, before we wanted to make one last stop at Rivendell, but some force, Legolas thinks it is his peoples magic, averted us. I believe he could have led me there, but the stubborn elf was so insistent that we skip the visit altogether."

"There is nothing there for us anymore. Rivendell is emptied, but if the magic of my people still wishes to hide it forevermore, then I shall respect that wish." Legolas nodded solemnly, not regretting his choice.

Merry lifted his head, and his mouth opened in a soft "O" shape. "Yes! That is why we could not find our way there, I had thought we were both cracknobs, the way we right out missed finding it again. But if Elrond wished for it to stay hidden, then hidden it shall stay." Pippin nodded in agreement, glad that one mystery was answered.

"We are now making our way to the lands of my people in Mirkwood, to the wondrous forest of old, to see what creatures still lie beneath the shaded grove." Legolas's eyes shaded over, and a longing took over his place, that Gimli could easily understand. "Not only Mirkwood, both Lorien, and Fangorn as well. We had spoken of going as far as the Iron Hills to gaze upon the Lonely Mountain, a part of Gimli's heritage as much as it is in Bilbo's." It had been long since the hobbits heard mention of the old hobbit, who had years before set out on a journey of his own, to the lands of the elves. "Then who knows where our legs will take us, maybe to the deeps mines of the dwarves, or to the very borders of Morder itself." All shuttered at mention of the dark lands, and each bowed their head, trying in vain to remember that the threat that once lay there was not gone.

"I bet you will find many things, men have wished to see for years and years." Merry mused, and stopped, his eyes narrowing in thought. "But what of Rhun? Will you not try there?" Pippin noticed the urgency in his voice, and pleaded for a good answer, one that would fill them with hope, not one that would discourage them more.

"There are tough men in Rhun, men who honor no laws, only the call of their needs. It is harsh land that lies over the Brown lands, and nothing for us to see over to the East. I do not wish for confrontation with their kind, but do not mistake that as a fools fear, for there are still strange things in the East, that not even elves, nor dwarves know of." Pippin almost groaned, but held it in, as he saw Merry's strong face.

"It is there that we are headed, to find such things as have never been found, and to bring them back with us, to fulfill a promise to and old friend." Gimli's face contorted between shock, and fear for the small Halflings, but Legolas stopped his next comment with a calm, serene look.

"If that is where you are determined to go, then I believe you shall find what you search for. Treebeard would be proud that you have already come this far." He did not explain how he knew what they were after, but neither hobbit questioned the wisdom of an elf. "Myself and Gimli can escort you as far as the edge of the Brown Lands, but after that, the journey is your own. "

Pippin nodded and grinned, Merry mirroring the look of gratitude. "It is great to have friends among us again!" Pippin cried, and the other three echoed his cry. And it was good to have them around again, for what had started off as mistrust, and secrecy, had ended up the best way it could. For now Gimli and Legolas were determined to see their small friends off, and a new hope refueled the wearied hearts of the hobbits. After a long time of chatting, storytelling, and laughing, the hobbits forgot all about the dangers Legolas had warned of. But himself and Gimli still remembered, and every now and again they would exchange knowing looks. The hobbits wanted, no needed, to do this alone, but help would always be behind them, lurking in the shadows. They would not let their small friends vanish in the East, not if they could help it. "Now then!" Pippin said loudly, joy lifting his voice to the heavens. "Where is a good pint of ale when you need one!"


	19. The Bond Between Them

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing

****

Until they meet again

The night was filled with merry laughter, and all the joy that reunions bring upon friends. It had been so long since the four of them had been together, that each relished the time they had together again, now as friends, able to relax now that the hard times were gone. Pippin and Merry, who had been fairly depressed since the meeting brightened up, and began to spill story after story, of the goings on in the Shire. Legolas, and Gimli watched their excitement, and each smiled thinking of how funny their little friends really were. But it was deep into the night when Legolas finally goaded them into sleeping, though they were reluctant to let such an evening end. As they all settled around the fire, comfortable at last in their safety, the hobbits fell into a deep sleep, one of the best they had had since beginning the journey.

Legolas, and Gimli however stayed up far later into the night, not speaking, but just thinking. Not of their own journey, but of the path that these two hobbits were taking. They would not be allowed to interrupt their travels, for the hobbits had pride left in them, and would not want to burden the two any more. They knew their friends needed to do this on their own, but surely there was a way they could help from the shadows right?

The morning sun created a pink and orange glow around them, and as the hobbits awoke, they found breakfast already made for them. Pippin jumped at the chance for food, his stomach growling loudly. Smiling he quickly took the bowl offered to him, and began to scarf down the stew. Gimli stared shocked at the small man, but chuckled, and dug in himself. Merry was slower to wake, and more open to the emotions running around them. While Legolas was brooding over something, Merry was watching him, and Gimli too, very carefully. There was something wrong, but Merry just could not put his finger on it. Pippin thrust his bowl back to Gimli for seconds, and the dwarf glumly refilled the hobbits, as well as his own. He had taken this as an unspoken challenge to see who could eat the most, and his dwarfish pride egged him on as he stuff the stew into his mouth, glaring at Pippin, who really only cared for the food, and was oblivious to all else.

Soon enough it was time for them to depart, and even though they were supposed to head in different directions, Legolas and Gimli insisted on taking them to the Brown Lands, for there they would see them off. Merry was also suspicious of this, but then chided himself for being so wary of friends. Surely if they wanted to go with them it was not for any bad reason! But doubt crept in his mind, and it was so very unhobbitlike, that with the doubt, came a rushing sort of guilt. He wished he could be as easy going as Pippin, who was chatting nonstop with the others, rambling on about something or another, that was most likely very random, but with the anxious excitement creeping in his already animated tone, he ended up amusing them far more then he had planned.

The outline of the harsh Brown Lands drew nearer, and the calm, and jovial natures started disappearing with each step. For the hobbits, a certain wariness flooded over them, and for the other two, well there emotions were so mixed up and jumbled, not even they themselves could describe it. To their left lurked the massive trees of Mirkwood, while to their right they could barely make out the beautiful horizon of Lorien forest. They cross the river with ease, finding a small, thin bridge, that somehow seemed to pop out of nowhere. Even Legolas said he had never seen the quaint crossing before, and his home was only a few leagues away.

Conversation soon died to only a few meek comments, and after that none spoke at all. The grass beneath their feet began to turn dry, and soon enough the ground turned to ash like soil, which was easy tossed about by their footsteps. They had not even crossed the threshold to the Brown Land's yet, but the earth was so trampled from the ancient battle, that the after effects were devastating to the hobbits, who were so used to the lush green hills of the Shire. Pippin frowned at the ground, and was about to make a comment about it, when Merry suddenly stopped, and turned to Gimli and Legolas.

"Last night, when you would not answer our question about what was wrong, you said to leave the talk to today." His eyes were wide, but determination flared, now maybe he would figure out what was irking his friends so much. Legolas flicked his eyes to Gimli, who only nodded, signaling it was not his secret to tell.

"Ah my little friends, so you catch me trying to get away with the truth of things." Legolas all but whispered, his musical voice tuning to a low, depressing note. "It is something I never wished to tell you because, I do not think I wanted to really say goodbye." Bowing his head, he closed his eyes, preparing for what he was going to say. "Do you remember the fate of those elves that left Middle Earth?" The hobbits nodded vigorously.

"They went across the seas, into the far west, to the Undying Lands right?" Merry asked quickly, glad that he was finally getting somehow.

"Yes. I myself stayed here, eager to explore the forest of Middle Earth, and not wanting to leave the lands of my people." Now he bowed his head again, and a weariness, so strange for an elf to bear, came across his face. "I was warned not to visit the sea, or the call of my people would be too strong, and I myself would find my way over the ocean, and into the west. For years I never wanted that to happen, but yet, the ocean's call extends far across the lands, and even coming near to the coast sent my heart racing." He paused, and turned his head to the sky, as if scenting the strong salty waft of the tide.

"What does it mean?" Pippin asked, fearing what his friend would say next.

"It is near to my time to go where my people did. To sail away into those lands so many before me have journeyed. The sea calls to me every day now, but my days at Middle Earth are not done. Yet they are numbered." His voice was filled with indecision and grief, and even Gimli himself bowed his head in sadness, for he had not yet made up his mind if he would journey with Legolas yet. He still loved Middle Earth, but to honored with a request like Frodo, Bilbo, and Gandalf had, it was a lot to think about. He was sure a dwarf had never sailed over to the elves land, but the choice would be hard, and he still had much to think on.

"So you were planning on leaving." Merry said sadly, now regretting that he had asked. "I am sorry, I just thought it was something we could help with.."

Legolas shook his head, and gave a weak smile. "But my hobbit friends, I have made you sad, it is me that should be sorry. We still have to get you to the border of the Brown Lands, which I can tell is not far now. Let us continue our walk in happiness, for this may as well be the last meeting with us together."

"No it won't!" Said Pippin, and as they all turned around, they saw that his face was red, and his fist were clichéd. "I do not like hearing talk about this being the last time we see you. Even though you did not want to say goodbye, you cannot leave without first coming to the Shire!" His voice was almost desperate, but proud as well. "I am sure Sam would love for the two of you to come, and you have yet to taste the best of the Shire, which we call home. Promise…..promise that you two will stop by, one last time, so we can have a proper farewell."

Everyone was silent for a moment, for the hobbits sadness, and anger at the situation were tearing at their own hearts. "Pippin of the Shire, I promise on all the gold in Middle Earth, that I will come." Said Gimli gruffly, and Legolas repeated his promise.

"Good, then all is well then." The redness began to fade from his cheeks, and Merry placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. Pippin nodded, and smiled a bit, trying not to ruin the rest of the way to the Brown Lands.

The border of the Brown Land's looked just the same as the rest of the terrain they had been tramping over for the better part of the day, but Gimli, and Legolas automatically knew where to stop. "We shall part from you here, little friends, for it is time for us to journey into Mirkwood." Legolas waved a hand around the horizon, emphasizing the land ahead of them. "It will not be pleasant, but I have faith that you will make it. We have given you more supplies, so you should not run out so soon. You will find mountains on the other side of this wasteland, and that will signal to you that you are finally into Rhun. Not much is known about those people, but I hope that they will meet you on good terms." For a moment his face darkened, but became serene once more.

"Don't worry we will be fine! After all we are doing this for Treebeard, so we can't get into too much trouble, for that might hold us up." Pippin's cheery nature was heartening, and he turned towards the land in front of him and smiled. "This won't be too hard, not with the right music, and food to get us along."

They all laughed, and with various goodbyes, the two hobbits finally turned east, and began to march off into the wasteland that was the Brown Lands. "There journey won't be easy." Said Gimli as they watched the two vanish over the horizon, and both of them looked grim.

"But they have proved themselves over and over again. I do not think now, that we should underestimate the hobbits. Strange little creatures they are." Gimli nodded, and Legolas continued. "Even so, help shall be given when they need it, I do not think they will be forsaken from their friends." Gimli smirked, and both turned to the outline that was Mirkwood.

"You might want to hurry up, I would like to get to the forest before nightfall. I will carry you if you legs do not have the strength to move onward." Legolas's voice was calm, but in a soft sort of way, it was teasing. Gimli gave a angry huff, and lifted his ax from his belt.

"Why you……I hope you can run elf, or you will taste the end of my ax!" Legolas skipped foreword into a trot, and Gimli lumbered after him, hoisting his ax higher as he swung it around in anger.

And so the two groups split up, each with their own goals in mind, but all so rejuvenated in the spirit of their companionship, that they all had a new hope for the path laid before them. For though the Fellowship of the Ring had broken, the bonds knitted together in those dark times would never be threatened, by distance, nor time.


End file.
